The 3-Metre Dick
by IhavebiggertitsthanMargaret
Summary: Based on a picture posted by Luigiman on Rule 34. Mordecai and Rigby chug pills that are meant to make their dicks bigger, but they have some side effects. Multi-chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

**A multi-chapter based on a picture by Luigiman on Rule 34, where Mordecai has a huge dick and lots of muscle.**

Mordecai and Rigby were looking at porn websites on the house computer when suddenly an ad popped up in front of them. In bright colours it read: 'Want a dick so big that your lady would be able to lie down on it?' Mordecai and Ry nodded to each otgher and the raccoon grabbed the mouse and clicked on the ad. Their screen temporarily went blank, then the porn site showed again. 'That was weird,' the two thought in unison.

Mordecai looked over to the other side of the desk and saw a bottle of pills which he hadn't noticed before. He picked them up and squinted at the label. "1-metre dick: GUARANTEED!" 'Hey Rigby look at this! Must be from that popup we saw on the computer.' The raccoon ran over and took the bottle from the blue hands. 'See the instructions? It says "Take the pills once per day and you will see a gradual increase in the size of your dick. CAUTION! Only use as directed or there may be permanent damage to your body." Hm, how many pills are there? One a day... blah blah blah... Ah, here we go! "Take pills once a day for 60 DAYS!?" Ugh that's way too long! Let's just take them all now!' Rigby ripped off the cap and lifted the bottle to his mouth. His head tilted backward and he started chugging them. He consumed about 20 before Mordecai swiped the bottle off him. 'Leave some for me dude!' He took a step away from the raccoon and poured the remaining 40 capsules into his mouth.

He swallowed them all at the same time, and instantly put a hand on the computer chair to steady himself. 'Woah dude, I don't feel too good,' hee moaned, his legs about to buckle. 'Ugh, me neither,' Rigby said, breathing heavily as he clutched his stomach, fell to the ground and promptly passed out. Mordecai did the same, almost crushing Rigby as he slammed onto the floorboards.

The world went black around them.

**So, I've already pre-written the next chapter so that will hopefully come up soon. Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. 3-metre dick ch.2**

Mordecai was having a wet dream about Margaret. He saw her do a striptease and walk around him before straddling herself on his lap. Since the last thing he thought about was having a super-long dick, that thought made its way into the dream as well. He imagined a bulge erupting from beneath his feathers and appearing right where Margaret's ass was. His dick kept on growing, and when it reached her butt the dick pushed in, and kept on growing, going deeper and deeper inside her. Margaret was squealing and squirming with pleasure, and the blue jay started thrusting. Soon, they both cummed and he pulled out of her, only to see that his dick had grown to 1-metre inside of the red robin.

Mordecai opened his eyes and suddenly saw a huge blue thing in a cylinder-ish shape with a massive lump at the end, at least 3 metres long and half a metre wide. The wood underneath it was bending in the middle and the boards looked like they were about to snap. He gasped and attempted to push himself up, only to break through the boards with his muscles, which he didn't know he had until now. With a big heave he lifted himself into a sitting position, looking up and down the giant blue thing. He looked from the lump down to the main body of it, seeing its shade of blue get a bit darker as he went further down. He saw small lines of red run along its length, like veins. He was getting to the base of the object, which was directly between his legs. The fact that he had just taken 40 penis-enhancing pills at the same time came rushing back to him, and his eyes widened as he saw the cylindrical shape connect to his pelvis right where his dick used to be. 'HOLY. SHIT. I HAVE A 3 METRE DICK! AWESOME! Man, I bet Margaret will like it... I mean, she was impressed with my original 10 inch but this is just... wow!' He tried to stand up, and found that although his dick probably weighs more than a ton, he compensated with the bulging arm muscles that came with the oversized dick. He walked over to Rigby, and found that the same transformation had happened to Rigby, except that his dick was only about 2/3 the size of the blue jay's. 'Dude wake up!' Mordecai said excitedly.

**I am anonymous. Not sure when next chapter will be up.**


End file.
